I miss you, Ulquiorra
by Niakovic
Summary: Après son retour dans le monde des humains, Orihime est triste. Celle-ci regrette vraiment de ne pas être intervenue avant que le Quarta ne meure pour de bon. Au court d'une balade en pleine nuit, elle repense à tout ce qu'elle a vécu alors qu'elle était encore emprisonnée au Hueco Mondo. Mais qui aime-t-elle réellement ? NON CORRIGÉE
À la seconde où j'ai su que c'était fini, je n'avais pas hésité à te tendre la main.

Je regrettais tellement. J'aurais dû essayer de te sauver alors qu'il en était encore temps.

Étais-tu réellement mort ?

 **S'il te plaît, réponds-moi.**

Une routine quotidienne, se lever, se préparer pour se rendre au lycée.

Le temps où j'étais encore emprisonnée au Hueco Mondo commençait à me manquer, malgré tous les mauvais souvenirs qui étaient restés gravés à jamais dans ma mémoire.

Je soupirais, agacée, alors que j'apercevais au loin la rue vide et morne située à quelques mètres de ma maison.

Le chemin de l'école pour rentrer restait ennuyant et sans vie, relaxant bien qu'horrifiant.

Le soir était déjà bien avancé, et moi, paquet rempli de courses à la main, je me dirigeais calmement vers chez moi.

La lune était déjà bien haute dans le ciel, et celle-ci me rendait nostalgique.

Je baissais la tête, fatiguée de ses souvenirs extrêmement douloureux et continuais de marcher, avec un sourire indéchiffrable collé aux lèvres.

 **Kurosaki-kun. Je te remercie de m'avoir sauvée.**

Peut-être qu'enfin, après tout ça, je vivrai enfin une vie normale avec lui, à s'aimer tous les deux comme si plus rien ne pouvais nous séparer. Mais je ne devrais pas rêver de cette façon alors qu'il m'était pour l'instant inaccessible.

Je souriais tristement, et m'arrêtais soudainement de marcher.

Des miaulements multiples, signifiant qu'un félin était proche me firent sursauter.

Je cherchais du regard la petite bête, mais il n'y avait absolument rien d'autre dans cette petite allée que moi.

Était-ce mon imagination qui me jouais des tours ?

Je reprenais ma marche nocturne, en sifflotant quelques unes de mes chansons préférées, et arrivais très vite dans la petite maison que j'occupais seule, depuis la mort de mon frère aîné.

Alors que la porte se refermait après mon passage, je retirais mes petites chaussures et allais directement ranger les ingrédients que je venais d'acheter au supermarché au coin de l'artère débouchant sur le centre de Karakura.

L'écran de télévision s'alluma seul, me faisant sursauter pour la deuxième fois en cette nuit de décembre plutôt calme.

Sur celui-ci, un flash info de dernière minute apparaissait. _Des trafics d'humains en tout genre._

Je prenais ensuite la télécommande du téléviseur et appuyais sur le bouton rouge pour l'éteindre, frissonnante et désireuse de ne plus rien entendre pour aujourd'hui.

Je décidais d'aller me coucher, sans plus de motivation après m'être servie un bol de céréales dans lequel j'ajoutais divers morceaux de chocolat au lait et aux noisettes.

Demain était un autre jour, et je n'avais pas cours.

Je pourrai tester de nouvelles recettes, rester devant la télévision, ou aller faire du shopping. _Seule_.

Oui, demain était un autre jour pour se ressourcer et prendre soin de soi-même.

Je commençais lentement à sombrer dans les bras de Morphée, mais un bruit me sortit vite de mon sommeil.

 _Qu'est-ce que c'était ?_

J'essayais de me rendormir, en vain. Je me disais que cela n'était rien d'autre que mon imagination, mais le bruit se faisait de plus en plus insistant, et une présence malfaisante commençait à se faire ressentir.

Un reiatsu. Celui-ci était particulier, je ne l'avais jamais ressenti auparavant dans le monde des humains. Un _Arrancar._

Il était si puissant que j'avais l'impression que ma tête pouvait exploser à tout instant. Je me retint de hurler quand la douleur se fit de plus en plus violente, comme si quelqu'un tentait de me broyer le cerveau avec des lames aiguisées et pointues.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'une personne avec une force aussi malfaisante faisait là ?

Est-ce qu' _il_ aurait survécu, après tout ce temps ?

Je me cachais sous mes couvertures, tremblotante de peur et espérais infiniment que ce n'était qu'un sale cauchemar, et que je me réveillerai, dans quelques secondes, à l'intérieur de mon lit tout douillet et rempli de peluches.

Je _le_ sentais très proche, comme si il n'était qu'à seulement quelques centimètres de moi.

Je commençais vraiment à paniquer alors qu'une main se plaquait contre ma bouche.

Je fermais les yeux en essayant désespérément d'oublier cette présence malsaine alors qu'une lumière irradiant d'une puissante nitescence naissait dans un coin de la pièce, pendant que je collais mon corps contre le mur à côté de mon lit.

Une ombre lointaine apparaissait lentement dans la lumière qui se dessinait doucement dans la pièce, et d'un coup, des yeux d'un vert smaragdin se construisirent lentement, suivirent ensuite des lèvres cinabres constituées de milliers de particules d'éclairs. Celles-ci souriaient doucement, d'une manière presque indescriptible. _Ce sourire n'était pas normal._

Le paysage hiémal de l'extérieur était visible à travers les fenêtres ouvertes de ma chambre, et je n'arrivais pas à décoller mon regard de ce spectacle du beauté époustouflante.

Mon souffle s'était alenti, et mes yeux étaient maintenant éclairés par la nuit de pleine lune de ce soir.

 _Jamais, je n'aurai cru le revoir. Il était sensé être mort._

 **Après tout ce temps ?**

\- _Merci_ , chuchotait-il en souriant.

Mes yeux pers s'étaient écarquillés. _Non, je ne m'y étais pas attendue._

Je n'avais pas réfléchi et avait tendu ma main vers lui, cette flamme ocre qui s'était allumée près de moi. _Il était avec moi._

Les floches argentées de ma robe de nuit traînaient au sol, tandis que sa main tavelée, autrefois blanche comme de la neige s'approchait doucement de la mienne.

\- _Est-ce que maintenant tu as peur, femme ?_

\- _Non. Je n'ai pas peur_ , avouais-je en souriant.

Nous avions déjà eu cette conversation auparavant, et j'avais l'impression de revivre cette même scène.

Et tandis qu'un liquide incarnat commençait à se répandre sur le sol encore fuligineux à cause du dernier incendie qui s'était déclenché ici, son corps se rapprochait encore plus du mien.

Son visage décavé semblait sans vie, et sa voix rogomme était encore la même, _magnifique_. J'aurais pu l'écouter pendant des heures.

Pendant quelques secondes, je pouvais sentir son souffle dans mon cou, et sa taille filiforme se mêler à la mienne.

 _Il n'avait pas changé, il avait toujours l'air innocent._ Mais il y avait ce sang qui coulait de toute les parties de son corps. _Ce n'était, bien sûr, pas normal._

Je profitais de ce moment, sachant que plus jamais, je n'allais pouvoir le revivre alors que des larmes salées, incontrôlables, commençaient à dévaler de mes joues rougies, mais heureusement presque invisibles à cause du moment.

Je sentais ses deux grandes émeraudes me transpercer de l'intérieur, je me sentais comme épiée par la personne qu'il était. _C'était surement lui que j'aimais, depuis tout ce temps._

Mes sanglots faisaient écho dans la petite pièce, rendant l'atmosphère encore plus tendu qu'il ne l'était déjà auparavant.

- _Je veille sur toi,_ affirma-t-il. Ne l'oublie pas.

Alors que ses lèvres corail se posaient sur les miennes, mes larmes cessèrent.

Je ne ressentais plus rien. _Aucune sensation. Juste sa peau contre la mienne._

\- _Oublie-moi, femme_ , dit-il alors que mes yeux se fermaient.

\- _Désolée, Ulquiorra_ , chuchotais-je dans un ultime effort.

 **J'aurai voulu me souvenir de toi.**

Et c'est ainsi que je m'endormais enfin. Sans aucun souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé.

Dans une venelle sombre de la ville de Karakura, le corps de la chauve-souris partait en poussière dans une pluie d'étoiles dorées, alors qu'une larme descendait lentement et doucement le long de son visage.

 **Merci de m'avoir fait découvrir ce qu'était le cœur, femme.**

Tandis qu'une étoile filante passait dans le ciel, son corps explosait, se mêlant à celle-ci et se confondant avec les petits flocons qui commençaient doucement à tomber.

 **Jamais je ne t'oublierai, Ulquiorra.**


End file.
